


We'll help you

by GeminiGuardian98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fan Characters, M/M, OC's - Freeform, mentions of mpreg, nooks and bulges, proberly a lot more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGuardian98/pseuds/GeminiGuardian98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story Karkat, Kankri and the Signless have all gone missing and this story begins around three years after the disappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three years later

Sollux sighed he didn’t really understand why he hadn’t given up this pointless search by now. But then again as his red and blue eyes glanced at the photo frame next to his desk computer he also knew that he would be letting his matesprit down if he gave up.

Signing his psionic’s crackled around his two sets of horns showing his distress, he picked up the frame and looked at all his friends and matesprit in the photo raising a finger he lightly traced the cheek of a much shorter troll with nubby horns and a mess of black hair. 

“KK where the fuck are you?” he questioned out loud as he stared at the picture longingly he missed him a lot as he was his matesprit but it didn’t help that Karkat had vanished leaving everything but his sickle behind.  
What really confused Sollux was that after his matesprit disappeared so did the mates of the two older Captors. The three of them had checked out the house that they knew their mates shared together as they had the same last name which was Vantas. When they had arrived they were shocked to see that the house had been torn apart as if someone was searching for something.

Psionic’s crackled from two of the Captors (the third growled loudly) as they searched the house for any sign of their mates but the house was deserted everything their mates had owned was throw about the whole house.

Karkat’s precious books had been torn apart the pages scattered throughout his room the photo’s Karkat owned of him and Karkat were all broken so glass was everywhere amongst the pages he only vaguely remembers what had happened afterwards. Apparently according to his father figure Psiioniic he had broken down crying screaming out Karkat’s name in what appeared to be pure agony all the while clutching Karkat’s plush crab that Sollux had won for him at a fair long ago. 

What Sollux remembered after that was comforting Mituna when he had a similar break down after and then both him and Mituna comforting a very distressed Psiioniic who had known his matesprit the longest out of them all. 

After searching the house for anything that was intact they left empty handed as everything had been destroyed leaving nothing behind although they were somewhat reassured as the weapons belonging to each individual Vantas was missing from the wreckage. The three Captor’s didn’t really know what to think when they discovered this fact however, it didn’t make the pain hurt any less.

‘It’s been three years since that day’ thought Sollux as he caressed the cheek of his matesprit sighing through his nose. Gently placing the frame down he stood up from his chair and stretched his back popping in a few places a testament on how long he had been sat there.

Walking out the room he turned to look at the photo once more his fingers resting lightly on the switch that turned the lights out “I’m thure I’ll find you KK don’t you worry you’ve never given up on me tho I won’t give up on you. Where ever you are” spoke Sollux his voice determined.

Applying pressure to the switch he turned the lights out closing the door silently abandoning the search for one more day.


	2. Night time surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some surprises appear at night

The night dragged on the three Captor’s sleeping peacefully their dreams full of more peaceful times with their matesprit with them. However, on the other side of town was a different story. 

Curled up tightly to preserve warmth were three bodies each having a cloak that was wrapped tightly around themselves as they huddled together. The smallest figure was in the middle huddled the tightest sniffling quietly before quite abruptly sneezing causing the other two to start. 

“Are you alright?” asked the largest addressing the shorter one as the largest shuffled closer drawing the shortest towards the larger body.  
“I could be a lot better fuckass…we could all be doing a lot better” was the answer from the shortest one it trailed off at the end causing the other two to look down as in the shortest arms was a bundle of blankets the only thing that was visible was two pairs of horns. 

It was quiet after that and the middle and largest one’s fell asleep against each other leaving the shortest one awake. The shortest one looked at the other two and sighed sadly ‘this is all my fault’ was the thought that passed through the shortest mind he got up from his sitting position next to the other two and walked away. 

The figure kept walking cuddling the blankets closer to keep it warm. The figure stepped out onto the street the lights from the lamp highlighting his features. The lights showed that the figure was a male troll with nubby horns and messy black hair his eyes were bright candy red and he was short really short for a troll. Looking around he began to pick up his speed until he was all but running through the streets keeping the bundle of blankets close to his person. 

The scenery around him changed from really dark, spooky alleys that should be avoided by everyone at night to brightly lit streets that had almost no alleys at all. Despite all this he continued to run as if the very shadows that the lights created were chasing him trying to grab at his ankles his breathing was heavy as he ran through the night until he just stopped.

Huffing with his effort he tried to slow down his breathing as best as he could his eyes looking up at the house he now stood in front of. The panelling was a light yellow with the porch supports being an off white. The garden from what he could see was very well kept with a swing set and slide. 

A noise from the blankets caused the troll to look down quickly bring it closer shushing it quietly as he walked forward his heart heavy and his eyes stringing with tears that threatened to caresses his cheeks. He opened the gate but he let it go causing it to swing back harshly setting itself back into its place with a bang. 

Inside the house Sollux woke with a start breath heavy he knew that his dream didn’t cause that as he could hear shuffling in the room next to his which was Mituna obviously confused about the noise as well. Getting up quickly he threw on a shirt before opening his bedroom door looking down the hall as Mituna’s door opened as well.

“What wath that thollux?” questioned Mituna concerned showing clearly on his face. 

“I don’t know MT but I gonna go check it out” replied Sollux as he left his room going downstairs cautiously his red and blue eyes darting about looking at everything although it was as they left it the evening previously. 

Outside however, the figure had made it to the door and was sniffling quietly as he looked down at the bundle in his arms. “You’ll be safe here” he whispered but before he could place the bundle down on the doorsteps the door opened.

Silence was thick as Sollux stared at the figure before him that was now highlighted by the hallway light that he had turned on. Nubby horns, messy black hair and gorgeous red eyes stared back at him and Sollux could only stare with his mouth open his mind running through multiple things to say but none of them making it to his mouth. 

The figure quickly shoved the bundle into Sollux’s arms the action allowing him to get close enough for the smaller troll to steal a small peck before bolting jumping over the gate and running quickly down the street.

The bundle of blankets being shoved into his arms shock Sollux back into reality and kick started his brain reflexively gripping the blankets to his chest as the peck kick started his voice. 

“WAIT KK WAIT DON’T GO” yelled Sollux reaching out for the figure only to be a little too slow and he could only stare heartbroken once more as his matesprit Karkat ran away from him.

Confused by Karkat’s behaviour he looked down at the blankets and seeing that it was wrapped tightly he figured that there was something in it. Turning around he went back inside closing the door with his foot he leaned against the door his heart aching as if it was freshly broken all over again.

Footsteps caused him to look up although his eyes were lidded and his posture was slouched his whole body showing his misery. In front of his was Psiioniic and Mituna both looking sad as well they must have heard him yell. Looking down at the blankets he stared at it ‘why did KK come all thith way just to give me thome blanketth’ he pondered as he stared. 

However, he jumped a little as the blankets moved a little. Curious but weary he started to unwrap the blankets and when they fell away he couldn’t help but stare.

“Oh my god” gasped Mituna taking the words right out of the mouths of the two other Captors.

In Sollux’s arms rubbing sleepily at its eyes was a tiny troll otherwise known in human terms a baby…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well holy Homestuck it’s about time I got this done and I hope I've done well for the lisp of Mituna although I don't think I got it as severe as I pictured it. Karkat’s made his appearance but only to run away once more leaving behind a baby troll. What will Mituna, Sollux and Psiioniic do now? What are the Vantas running from?  
> What do you think the baby troll looks like everyone I’m open to suggestions leave a comment about what you think the baby looks like bearing in mind who this kid’s parents might be? Just to help you all the gender is a boy. THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS, KUDOS AND SUBSCRIPTIONS YOU ARE THE BEST XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is GeminiGuardian98 here and this is my very first fanfiction on Homestuck. I have done other types of stories before so I have experience there (if you’d like to read them then fanfiction.net is the place look for FoxesAreUs as that’s my other user name.
> 
> Anyway I’ve only been a fan for about a year and a bit so still fairly new to it all and I already have an OTP which is Sollux and Karkat. Typing out Sollux’s lisp is quite hard I’ve found so if anyone has any tips that would be great XD. So that’s all I have to say so hope you like this.


End file.
